


Blind as a Bat

by cadkitten



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Confessions, Explosions, First Time, Fluff, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Underage Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4936180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick's eyes flicked over the criminal, catching sight of the bomb strapped to the man's chest. He didn't even have time to scream, "No," before the guy pressed the switch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind as a Bat

**Author's Note:**

> Just let me wallow in my own tears over here... y'all know why. Those that don't, I'm not about to ruin it. Also total rec of "The Real You" by Three Days Grace for these two. Just sayin'. Also...ahah-ha-ha-ha... ha to the title I came up with. Sorry, not sorry.  
> Beta Readers: sakura_ame  
> Song[s]: Album Human by Three Days Grace

Dick leaned back against the wall, the cold press of the brick seeping in through his suit. Behind the mask, his eyes scanned the area in front of him, waiting... watching. He'd have thought this would get old eventually; always waiting in the shadows. But the truth was he got a rush out of it every single time. Maybe there was something fucked up about that, but he also couldn't bring himself to really address it head-on. It was nothing but a peripheral thought in his otherwise occupied brain.

Four stories below the person they'd been waiting on finally rounded the corner, trudging through the snow-sodden streets of Blüdhaven. Dick reached to push the small communicator in his ear, murmuring out his instructions to the two other members of the team. Within seconds, he could see Kid Flash rushing down the street and Superboy rounding the corner from the opposite alley the subject had come from. 

Dick deployed his grappling hook to the building across the way and swung down into the street, right in front of the guy, delivering a solid blow right to his face. The guy stumbled back into Conner who came down hard on both of his shoulders, knocking him to his knees as the guy scrabbled between them, pulling out his hand from his pocket, a switch in his hand. Dick's eyes flicked over the criminal, catching sight of the bomb strapped to the man's chest. He didn't even have time to scream, "No," before the guy pressed the switch.

Blinding light flooded the area as the bomb exploded somewhere overhead and Dick stood there, doing his best to convince himself he'd not just about died in the worst way possible. The guy struggled to his feet and on reflex alone, both Dick and Conner lashed out, the two-pronged attack putting the guy out cold. Dick raised his eyes to Conner's, seeing the fear reflected there as well. At the same time, they both breathed out, "KF," their heads turning to scan the street.

\---

Dick headed in the direction opposite where he'd seen him coming from as Conner backtracked, the asshole that had nearly blown them up in tow. Things had clicked into place in Dick's head and he knew for certain that it had been KF who had managed to save them _and_ their would-be suicide bomber. He'd probably call it preservation of evidence or something equally as cheesy when he found him, he was sure. Or that's what he kept telling himself. He'd find him... he had to.

Ten minutes later, Dick finally decided it the bomb had exploded above them, then maybe Wally had _been_ above them... and he headed up instead of out. He gave instructions to Conner to go back with the guy before he woke up, hand him over for questioning to Aqualad and the others. He'd find KF.

Three rooftops later and he found Wally, crumpled just behind the ledge, breathing and a little beat up. But he didn't seem to be in bad shape, just unconscious. Checking everything Batman had ever told him to, he made certain nothing was broken before he lifted Wally into his arms. The whole thing was awkward given their differing heights, but he wasn't complaining. Calling it in, he headed back for the bike Conner had kindly left him behind. Sometimes being the one without superpowers was a pain... but it was easier when your teammates realized certain things would be helpful. Settling Wally in, he climbed on and headed out, tearing down the streets toward their destination. At night he preferred the streets, though he couldn't have said why.

Dick didn't head for the base. Instead, he headed straight for the Batcave, knowing full well how to operate every piece of medical equipment Bruce had in there. He could make damn sure Wally was okay there... plus Alfred would be more than happy to feed the overly-starved teen, of that he was sure. Switching frequencies, he let Alfred know he was coming in and checked if Batman was around. Once he was sure they'd be alone, he asked for three of Wally's favorite dishes to be prepped and ready in an hour.

Five minutes found him roaring through the entrance east of Wayne Manor, dipping down under the ground and up the curving passageway into the cave. He came to a stop on the left end of the platform, the end he was sure Bruce wouldn't crash into the bike if he left it there should the other come in tonight. Lifting Wally out, he managed to get him to the examination area. A bit of frantic twiddling with panels and he pulled up the three tools he needed, starting the scans on KF, the computer reading out results across the huge monitors.

_No breaks. No fractures. One sprain: left wrist, a few days old. No brain trauma. Minor concussion. Spinal cord fully intact and undamaged._

A dose of painkillers strong enough for Wally was administered for some ear drum damage and then some quick repair was done by one of the automated 'doctors' as Bruce had once called them. Diagnosis was _healed with minor pain_ before Dick finally shut off the machines and glanced up as Alfred came into the bay.

"Master... Robin," he addressed him, holding out a tray with Dick's preferred method of killing his pains after a bad fight. Two good old fashioned Naproxen and a small glass of lime Kool-Aid. 

He accepted them and knocked back the pills with the whole glass of liquid, settling both back onto the tray. "He knows my name, Alfred. It's okay." Dick could have sworn he saw Alfred relax slightly. "He's no threat to any identities or I wouldn't have brought him here."

"I trust your discretion. The food will be ready in half an hour. Shall he be awake by then?" Alfred was already poised to leave the room, though he didn't move.

Dick glanced at the computer screen, scanning the information until he found projected time to consciousness and nodded. "Yeah... or at least Doc thinks he will be."

Alfred retreated without further comment and Dick deliberated what to do with Wally in the meantime. He knew from experience too long on these tables made your back hurt like a son of a bitch. Nothing about that was pleasant. With a certain finality to his decision, he reached for Wally, scooping him off the table and carrying him out of the bay, down the hallway, and into his own room. Once the door was closed, he removed Wally's goggles and headpiece, setting them aside on the dresser. He shed his own suit entirely, having no interest in keeping it on when he didn't have to, and changed into his street clothes.

Settling down on a chair next to the bed, he pulled his laptop close and sent off a quick transmission to the team, letting them know KF's condition and that he'd be fine. He received confirmation of receipt and then shoved the computer back, leaning back in his chair and just watching Wally, concern written on his face. The machines were never wrong, but when emotions got involved, there was always a certain amount of doubt that managed to creep in. Even when you were Dick Mother Fucking Grayson, you could still doubt.

Almost exactly on schedule Wally gave a groan and Dick leaned forward, placing his hand on Wally's arm. "Be careful sitting up, okay? You got knocked out cold."

Wally turned his head, a small smile curving his lips as he stared up at Dick. "Saved your butt, didn't I?"

"Yeah... yeah you did." Dick ghosted his hand down over Wally's arm to his hand, squeezing it briefly and then drawing it away, leaning back in his chair again. "Thanks for that."

"You know what you owe me?" Of course Wally was teasing. But it was sort of a tradition between them at this point. Goading and teasing got them through the potential darkness of the jobs they held. Dick just waited on Wally to say it, a small grin on his lips. "A _huge_ meal. Maybe a feast on this one!"

As if the words were some kind of cue, there was a knock on Dick's bedroom door and Alfred's voice from the other side. "Dinner is ready, Master Dick. Shall I bring it down or will you be dining up top tonight?"

Dick debated it for a moment, watching as Wally slowly sat up, making a face as he did. "If you could bring it down that would be wonderful, Alfred. Thank you." He stood up and went to open the door, giving the butler a smile and then going to clear off some desk space for both he and Wally to eat at. "So the team knows you'll be okay. I let them know once I had you down here and examined. No point in worrying the-"

Wally's hand landed on Dick's shoulder, lightly squeezing. "Hey..." once Dick looked up at him, Wally continued. "I'm fine... _We're_ fine. Got the bad guy and everything. I just miscalculated a little. But I'm here." He trailed off, letting his point sink in for as long as it took.

Dick studied Wally for a long time, finally nodding and looking back at his desk as he moved his laptop and then moved out of the way for Alfred as he arrived with a pushcart full of food. Even as he stood back, his and Wally's eyes met over the top of the cart. Nothing else seemed to matter in Dick's mind right then, other than the fact that Wally was right there in front of him and nothing was going to change that... at least not today. His tenseness finally eased up and he thanked Alfred, going to close the door behind him and then gesturing to the desk and the cart. "Have at. I asked him for all your favorites."

Within seconds two heaping plates were on the desk, closest to Wally, the guy already stuffing his face. In between bites, he managed, "How long... was I out?" 

Dick took his time with the food, making himself a plate and pouring them both drinks. "Quite a while. Long enough I got you all the way here, asked him to make this, and got you back in here after the exam."

Wally paused in wolfing down his food, a gleam in his eyes as he teased, "Dick... did you have to strip me for the exam? Cause, you know, that'd be a bit-"

Shooting him a look, Dick snorted, doing his best to play it off like the comment didn't matter. "Nah, but you know, I might have had to if we hadn't come here." Which was probably true. The tech over at the base wasn't nearly as advanced as Batman's was. In order to assess his spine, he might very well have had to at least open the back of the suit.

The second plate of food disappeared and the dish clattered on top of the first, another appearing in record time in front of Wally, this one filled with the random desserts Alfred had left on the bottom tray of the cart for them. "Sucks for you. You'd have liked the bod!" Wally struck an absurd pose.

Dick rolled his eyes, finishing up the small salad Alfred had thought to include before moving on to the main course on his plate. He didn't comment on Wally's antics. At some point, he always had to ignore him or else end up wading himself into shit up to his neck. He'd done that once, finding himself in the middle of something he could barely explain his way out of. Part of him was still pretty sure Wally knew that he hadn't been teasing with at least one of the comments he'd made that night. But that had been years ago, just after they'd joined the team together. Maybe a few months in, after Dick had realized when you fought beside someone it was harder to deny the things you really wanted to say.

Wally's third plate clunked down onto the first two, his empty glass joining them as he sat back on the bed. His lean body arched and his back cracked in a few places, causing Dick to glance up. The sight of the other, laying back across his bed, arms behind him, supporting him... his legs spread just so and his neck arched as he rolled his head from side to side, caught Dick's attention far more than it should have. His thoughts plummeted fast into what Bruce would have labeled as the sewer. He was pretty sure the phrase was supposed to be 'in the gutter', but Bruce had his own way with words at times. He swallowed thickly, letting himself keep looking while Wally was distracted.

Wally's hips pushed up and then settled back down, tilting forward a second later. Dick bit back a groan and forced his gaze back on his plate, shifting as subtly as he could to hide his body's immediate reaction to the other. Even as he tried to move his mind away from it, his body slid further into arousal, the steady burn glowing hotter in the face of what he'd just seen. Dick was nothing if not certain that if he ever caught the other in the shower, he'd probably just jizz himself on the spot. Which was probably why he'd always avoided taking showers until well after Wally was in bed. Bruce would have told him he was wise... or maybe he'd have reprimanded him for being an idiot. It was always hard to tell with him.

"You know," Wally began, clearly waiting for something before he continued. Dick glanced up, finding the other still in basically the same position, though he was now looking right at Dick. A small smile crept over Wally's lips. "You can keep denying it or you can just admit it and make life easier for everyone."

Confusion instantly clouded Dick's face, the crease between his brows appearing and his lips turning down slightly as he tried to process if he'd missed something they'd been talking about that justified this comment. He came up dry though, the only option being what he was honestly afraid Wally was getting at. A certain gnawing, unpleasant feeling slid through his gut as he grappled at anything that he could turn this into that wasn't him admitting something Wally probably didn't even know was the truth. He chewed slowly, trying to buy himself some time. Upon swallowing, he offered, "That it would have killed me to lose my best friend tonight? Or that I messed up and nearly got me and Conner killed?"

Wally gave him an unsettled look. "Why'd you have to go dark with that?"

Dick finished up two more bites of food and pushed the plate away from himself, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms. "Because it's true. I didn't think out the consequences of my actions and I almost fucked it all up. Would have if you hadn't been there."

"Let's leave this at, 'Thanks, Wally,' and stop there, okay?" Wally leaned forward finally, his forearms on his thighs, hands dangling between his legs. "I think you know exactly what I was trying to get at and you're avoiding it. I just don't get why."

Dick polished off the liquid in his glass - the color of Kool-Aid and the consistency of a smoothie... probably some new concoction Bruce had come up with - and placed it carefully back on the desk. "So we're gonna do this then..."

"It's about time, don't you think?"

Their eyes met and Dick steeled himself. He knew Wally wouldn't outright reject him. He'd probably tease and deflect. But that didn't explain why he wasn't trying to avoid it like the same plague as Dick had been for years now. He opened his mouth and before he could say a word, realization dawned on him. He was so blind when it came to his own personal life, wasn't he? Some detective... smart as hell, but dumb as dirt when it came to himself. Wally _wouldn't_ push it if he were just going to deflect. No, he had to have at least some idea of what Dick wanted... and want it, too... or else he wouldn't say a word. Or maybe not so much want it. It was possible he thought it was a distraction to Dick and thought it needed to be addressed. But either way, he wasn't going to be a jerk about it. And Dick realized, he never would have been, not even when he'd first started having these thoughts.

As he drew his breath in to start to make a confession, he came to another conclusion, this one much swifter than the last. Wally had been showing himself off with the pose on Dick's bed. He... wanted him? Disbelief warred with utter _belief_ and Dick finally breathed out a quiet chuckle. "Shit, I'm blind, aren't I?"

"When it comes to you? Yeah, pal, you are."

"How long-"

"-have I known? Since... gee, probably before you did. I think you figured it out after we were on the team, right?" At Dick's nod, he continued. "But you've never changed how you look at me. Even when we were just kids. Okay, so maybe it got a bit more lust in it, but you've always been attached."

Dick quietly moved their dishes onto the cart and left one platter of food on the desk for later if Wally wanted it, along with the rest of the strange drink. He got up and pushed the cart out into the hallway, closing the door, and after a second of hesitation, flipping the lock. Locks seemed pointless in a house filled with people who could get past them in under a second, but it always sort of signified something inside Dick's mind. A plea to be left alone for the time being, a desire for privacy. He'd found various locked rooms in the house over the years and he'd respected them as often as he could and the favor had always been returned.

He could have taken the chair across from Wally again, but he didn't. Instead, he came to sit on the bed next to him, though he left room between them. Clasping his hands between his knees, he took in a deep breath and then slowly released it. "Why call me on it now?"

"You're the one who didn't take me back to the team... the one who brought me here tonight instead. You tell me."

Sometimes Wally was infuriatingly observant of things about Dick that even Dick missed. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he'd known if it had been anyone else, he'd have taken them back to HQ, not to the cave. But Wally... Wally was different. Always had been. And the implications of that were more than clear once he took a step back and looked at it. "Well... you're not wrong." Dick offered a small shrug, feeling oddly younger in that moment than he really was. "And maybe... I wanted you to know." His voice was quiet now. "Before something stopped me from being able to show you that."

"No regrets, right?" 

Dick nodded, turning to look over at Wally, his eyes bright. Every mask he'd ever built, he let go for just an instant, letting Wally see him as naked as he got. Clothing was but a costume, but seeing who Dick really was, that was the truth of stripping himself bare. It was far more intimate of an action in his case. 

A slow grin slid over Wally's lips and a fraction of a second later, their lips were sealed together, Wally having moved to make the action possible, far faster than Dick could have possibly evaded it. For a moment, Dick tensed and held himself back from it, though he quickly realized he was only torturing himself. Letting himself sink into the kiss, he reached for the front of Wally's uniform, holding the yellow fabric tight in his grasp as he kissed him back for all he was worth. At least that much he knew he was good at. Anything else would be a tossup, but this... this he could do.

A few seconds later, Dick found himself pinned to his own bed under Wally's weight, their hips fitted against one another and Wally's lips pressed just under his ear, in a place that made Dick squirm with anticipation. His hips arched and he didn't bother to bite back the groan as the friction shot liquid heat right through his veins. Reaching down, he gave in to everything he wanted, throwing what little caution his training afforded him over teenage hormones to the wind. His hands grasped Wally's ass hard, his hips bucking up against him in long, smooth strokes. He could feel Wally's cock hardening between them and it set him off even more, his body desperate to feel everything he could from this.

One hand lifted to tangle in Wally's red hair, holding on as the other burned a path down his neck. He gasped as Wally rolled them over at a surprisingly gentle speed, landing him on top. He shifted with it, settling his butt on Wally's lap as his shirt was pulled off of his body, discarded to the floor at the side of the bed. Wally's hips arched and Dick sank down over him, his hands on either side of Wally as he began to grind down against him. His breath came in quick little pants, his eyes dark with the desire he was fully giving himself over to. No regrets... no hesitation.

Their eyes met again as Dick shifted just enough to unbutton and unzip his jeans, pulling the material out of the way to fully expose himself. Sliding back down, he didn't bother holding back the moan as his cock slid over the material of Wally's uniform, pressing hot against the side of Wally's own length. Their hips worked quick and hard, Wally moving his arms up over his head and reaching to hold onto the frame of Dick's bed. 

The sight of Wally stretched out under him pushed Dick past his final barrier, yielding him to his lust in ways he hadn't quite calculated. He shoved his pants down further and then slid down more fully over Wally's body, giving in to every urge he had. One hand twined in Wally's hair, the other holding him on the bed just enough to not be a huge weight on the other as he nearly mindlessly rutted against Wally's cock. The material was already damp from both of their pre-cum. Dick couldn't have stopped himself from his own end right then, even if he'd wanted to. It was building so bright and hot in his gut and every fiber of his being was desperate for it. His muscles strained and his abdomen quivered. When it hit him, it was like being thrown head-first over the side of a building. A complete rush of adrenaline and this feeling of complete helplessness. He savored it for that instant and then let out a soft cry as he lost it all over Wally's suit.

Wally let him come down before he switched their positions again, this time straddling Dick's abdomen, his suit discarded into the floor in record time. The material had barely fluttered to the floor by the time he was over Dick, urging the other's hand around his cock. "Almost," he managed to get out, sounding more breathless than Dick had ever heard him.

Hesitation wasn't a game Dick liked to play. With that in mind, he took Wally in hand, stroking quickly over his length, giving himself a moment to take in the glory that was his best friend in the entire world straddling him, utterly devoid of clothing. This was the shit dreams were made of and hell if wasn't going to file it away for months to come. Though, with any luck, there'd be more than this very quickly to think of when he was alone. Shifting forward, he made a decision and stuck with it. Opening his mouth, he contorted himself into a position anyone else may have found entirely uncomfortable, and slid down on Wally's cock. He moaned the moment he took him in his mouth, savoring the rich flavor that was Wally, knowing he'd never forget that taste for the rest of his life. 

Wally's hand found the back of his head and his hips arched forward, helping Dick as they moved in a unison that was mostly born of being partners in the field for so long. There was a certain rhythm to fighting that seemed to flow over into this just as easily. Perhaps, in a way, there wasn't that much of a difference between the two things. Dick moaned again and Wally's voice joined his on the air, his length sliding into Dick's mouth a little further than it had been.

Dick did his best, knowing a trick or two from talking to some of the older boys at school. He smirked slightly around the cock in his mouth. As odd as those conversations had been, they'd been good for something. His tongue flickered over the head of Wally's length, playing along the edge of his foreskin and then pressing against his slit.

Wally choked out a strangled little noise and then pushed forward, nearly all the way into Dick's mouth. Dick grabbed his thighs, feeling them tremble under his touch, and sucked harder for a few seconds. A sound of utter relief left Wally and a second later, warm cum splashed over the back of Dick's tongue. He pulled back enough to let the rest land on his tongue. He didn't much care for the taste, but he knew he'd savor the memory of it if nothing else. Swallowing it down, he pulled back and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, looking up into Wally's exhausted face.

Easing himself back onto the bed, Dick was sort of surprised when Wally flopped down beside him, though he left his leg and arm draped over Dick's body. They lay there for a few minutes, neither of them saying a word. 

Finally, Wally moved, reaching over Dick to pick up the plate of food, dragging it back to rest on Dick's chest as he dug into it. Dick chuckled, trying not to bounce the plate. "Hey... I'm not your buffet board."

"Could have fooled me." Wally eyed him, his gaze bright and filled with something a little different than it had been earlier. 

Dick couldn't help but smile back at him, sliding his arms up over his head and holding onto the bar Wally had grabbed earlier. "Okay then... go for it."

Wally's laugh was rich, full and beautiful. And even as the plate was ditched on the dresser, Wally leaning over Dick to suck one nipple into his mouth, Dick couldn't think of anywhere else he wanted to be right then. Turning his head, he hid his grin against his bicep, a happiness he'd not let himself feel in years bubbling up from deep inside. Life was beautiful. No... no... _Wally_ was beautiful, and that meant _this_ was the best thing that could have ever come to befall Dick Grayson. 

**The End**


End file.
